


Say You Want This

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Cum cleaning, Cumdumpster, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Gratuitous Smut, Long sub scene, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has the undeniable, dark need to be used and bred. He wants to be a human toy, a cock warmer, a good boy.  Some days he's "Ryan" and other days he's just the office pet, passed carelessly from one hand to the other to be fucked and plugged. His friends-turned-boyfriends are glad to accommodate this with rules in place. They're going to take care of Ryan the way he needs - they're going to break him down and put him back together. </p><p>--</p><p>literallynsfw's Cumdumpster!AU come to life! It's just a bunch of porn, people. Loving, dominating porn. It's not nearly as angsty or non-cony as it sounds. Safe, sane, and consensual over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Want This

**So, cumdumpster!Ryan is a thing over[here](http://literallynsfw.tumblr.com/tagged/cumdump!au/chrono), if you're not familiar. It's a really great AU if you're super kinky. So I wrote this porn for it. **

  

* * *

 

 

There was a nice, unassuming box in the Achievement Hunter office that was plastic lined and had nice shelves, sectioned, and a neat arrangement of sex toys. Jack had unofficially put himself in charge of keeping it organized and he was proud of the work he put into it. He had three different types of cleaners and an assortment of condoms for when Ryan was being bad and they wanted to deny him contact with even silicone. When a toy was used it was put in a plastic bag or cleaned right away but Jack kept on top of it. When something got broken he promptly tossed it away and made a note of the loss, especially when it was a favorite.

 

The AH crew all pitched in to give the toy collection a property variety of shapes, sizes, and types. They were all special in the way that they were all gifts for their office pet. Ryan loved not knowing exactly what was coming and the plethora of options never ceased to make him giddy. Their tight knit group got possessive though when Ryan returned from his rounds through the RT office and returned with a new plug inside him or a gag fit between his pink lips, a collar around his throat, or a cock ring that they themselves hadn’t put there. Those toys were always thrown out and soon replaced with something of even better quality.

 

On one of his sober days, Ryan asked Geoff why they wouldn’t let him keep or reuse the gifts the others in the building had given him.

 

“We share you, Rye. But you’re ours first. Can’t let you forget that, can I?”

 

During his hours or days as the office pet, Ryan had to constantly have something inside him. It didn’t matter what it was or where he was - slipping into that headspace had him craving to be _full_. Without that empty space filled up he was useless and restless, unable to stop constant whines and complaints from slipping out. When they’d first started taking him on like this, fulfilling his darkest needs and desires, he couldn’t quite explain how badly he needed the feeling. But his friends loved him and it was Geoff who figured it out first, the rest gladly following suit, and now he was only left empty when he was being punished.

 

Ryan’s mornings always started off normal enough during these play days. He’d wake up, brush his teeth, drink coffee on the way to work to help suppress his appetite, and when he arrived he knew there’d be fresh clothes waiting for him at his desk. Jack had been the one to buy him what he liked to think of as his “play gear”. Thick and comfortable boxers with a heavy elastic band, a muscle shirt that clung nicely to his chest but didn’t hug his stomach so he didn’t get those bubbles of insecurity. He liked to show off his shoulders and thighs, his two best features despite his boys waxing poetry about his eyes and chest and cock.

 

The best part about it was that when he put them on he started off smelling like Jack’s fabric softener but when he stripped them off they reeked of cum and healthy sweat. They were easy to rip aside or off to get at his sensitive nipples or his eager rim, his cock whether it was bound or not, or to rip out whatever was plugging him up so he could be filled.

 

~~~

 

Geoff needed a few things to start his day and he wasn’t to be bothered unless he had them all. Everyone knew not to ask him for anything until he’d finished his pre-8AM routine. Under every desk in the AH office was a pillow each of them had personally picked out. All of them were soft to the touch and squishy but each had their own design, a personal flare. Geoff’s was black and green with an indent in the middle like a dog bed.

 

From seven thirty to eight AM, this was Ryan’s resting place. He’d get dressed, finish his own coffee, and then crawl under Geoff’s desk with an eager mouth and a calm mind. Geoff would slide up to his desk, let his programs boot up, and starting sipping his first cup of coffee while knowing hands carefully undid his belt and pulled down his pants until his cock was free. Ryan wouldn’t even wet his lips before he would take the limp flesh into his mouth all at once, the softness of it laying on his tongue. He didn’t suck, he was only allowed to lightly lick at it. He wasn’t allowed to play with the metal bar at the end of his boss’s cock or he got a flick on the ear. He couldn’t be distracting, only soothing. _Like a good boy should._ Geoff would check his email and sort the spam from the important stuff while Ryan rested his head in his lap, hands laid on the older man’s thighs while he warmed his cock. Some mornings Geoff didn’t even get hard, and others he made Ryan finish him off before the other was allowed to get out from under the desk. When Geoff finished his first cup, Michael was usually the one to bring him a refill, but otherwise it was eager Gavin. He’d drop it off and try to pet Ryan’s hair but more often than not Geoff waved him away.

 

On this particular morning, Geoff plumped up well and Ryan hummed when the pierced head started rubbing along his palate and indenting his tongue. It was so rare he got to start off the day with Geoff’s seed in his belly. It was usually Jack, the only other morning person, who got to him first. Geoff’s first cup of coffee must have been a good one because he started rocking into the blonde’s mouth with real purpose. Ryan braced his hands on his friend’s hips and leaned up further to get more leverage, taking him to the root with ease.

 

 _Let me do all the work_ , his touch said.

 

Geoff’s finish hit him hard and he whined through his nose as he spilled deep inside their office pet. Ryan eagerly drank it down as he did with the first dose of the day. He pet Geoff’s thighs and his tongue was efficient but gentle along the pierced tip as he strove to get every drop. He stayed as long as he could get away with and pulled off the limp cock only a few seconds before the older man would’ve ordered him to.

 

“That’s not all I got you, buddy,” Geoff declared as he leaned over and dug through his bag one-handed. Ryan tucked his boss away inside his clothing and was buckling his belt up for him when the man straightened and handed him a steamy tupperware container. He examined it with a beaming smile. Scramble eggs, bacon, sausage, and tiny peppers. It was one of those heavy protein breakfasts to help him keep his energy up. Ryan knew he often forgot to eat properly when he was in this headspace and he only sunk so deeply inside it because of things like this. He trusted his boys to take care of him in all ways.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Ryan said with a husk that wasn’t entirely put upon. He shot a wink up at the older man and got one in return. Geoff helped him out from under the desk and he made his way to his own. There were mini utensils inside and he was secretly thrilled at the thoughtful gesture. Of course Geoff would think of everything.

 

Ryan tucked himself into his desk chair and leisurely ate his given breakfast. Jack would be ready to have him soon and he wanted to be at his best. One couldn’t fuck properly with a growling stomach.

 

~~~

 

Jack had gotten his chair reinforced right about the time they accepted Ryan’s need to be theirs in this exciting but unorthodox way. He hadn’t told anyone explicitly why but no one had really asked. One day a new chair showed up and Burnie had smirked but he couldn’t blame Jack (he may have even ordered one for himself).

Ryan was a solid guy most of the time, but so was Jack. He had muscle under the softness and he liked to use it with their office pet. He liked to dig his hands into Ryan’s fit arms or the plushness around his hips and fuck into him like they both wanted. Sometimes it got rough. They were both gentle men but no one could be gentle all the time.

 

It boiled down to - Ryan liked to ride, and Jack liked to be ridden. And they couldn’t always make it to the couch.

 

It was mid-morning and the chair was loud. Geoff was out in the office somewhere and the Lads all had their headphones clamped rather firmly, Michael and Ray chugging their energy drinks and all three were yawning behind their hands. Ryan had spent a while under Jack’s desk getting him nice and hard before he’d been allowed to climb up into the chair with him. It had started out as nice pets along his back but had quickly escalated when he’d realized the pet had prepped himself rather hastily while he’d been under the table.

 

Ryan groaned as Jack’s fingernails bit into his hips and he ground his hips down, the man’s thick cock rubbing against his walls _so_ nicely. He could hear the squelch of lube and could feel the slick between him but he didn’t want _lube_ \- he wanted _cum_. He needed that virile seed even if he wasn’t made to take it how nature intended. He needed more in his belly and anything in his ass, rubbed into his skin, carded through his hair - he didn’t care.

 

“Please.” It was a pathetic mantra as he started bouncing on Jack’s cock, chair hissing slightly as he tried to take by force what he truly wanted. Jack’s hand were too strong and they forced him to keep the other man’s rhythm no matter how much he just wanted to throw himself onto his cock. It was smoother with Jack controlling but it made him whine. “We can take it slow later, Jack, please just...just give it to me?”

“Patience.”

 

“Fuck patience!”

 

Jack snarled before rearing forward and setting his teeth in the blonde’s neck. Ryan went wide eyed for just a moment before he slumped into Jack’s hands, hips suddenly obedient and rolling just how the other wanted.

 

“Jack, _yes_ ,” Ryan keened as he tipped his head back, showing off his thick throat. “I’ll do whatever you want, just bite me again.” His wish was granted and the man’s teeth closed right over the crest of his throat. “Harder.”

 

Jack’s nails bit into his skin again as a warning.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Ryan begged. He was desperate. He’d been at work for almost three hours and he’d been left terribly empty except for the small load he’d swallowed straight from one of his favorite sources. They knew he couldn’t function properly until he’d been filled from each end at least once and then plugged. He wanted to pout, to throw a tantrum. They were being _mean_ , couldn’t they see how much he was suffering? He needed to be bruised and marked up before ten or he felt terrible all day. They _knew_ this.

 

Jack must have sensed his distress or felt it under his fingers because the man upped his tempo and chomped down. Ryan cried out so sharply that Gavin shucked off his headphones and whined, face pinched in concern. The flesh smack of Jack’s hips hitting his generous thighs was the second most satisfying thing he’d felt all morning. He recovered from the shock of a new rhythm and started working with him, weakly at first but picking up as the man pealed his teeth out of the indents he’d left on his throat.

 

“Thank you,” Ryan huffed like a relieved prayer, fingers prying off Jack’s shoulder long enough to trace the new mark. His eyes threatened to roll back into his skull and he felt a fat bead of pre-cum roll down the length of his untouched cock. “Oh God, Jack, you’re the best. I love you so much, you’re so good to me.”

 

There was desperation laced into every word and Jack hushed him with great tenderness even as his cock drove up into his wet hole in a way that felt like it was meant to carve him open. He murmured endearments against his marked throat and promised him everything was okay.

 

“You’re our good boy, Rye,” Jack crooned, a particularly good thrust grazing over the other’s prostate to send little white dots into his vision. “I waited too long to fill you up this morning, didn’t I? I left you with the sleepy Lads while I went to the bank.”

 

“You left me empty,” Ryan replied meekly, the words holding barely any breath.

 

“I won’t let it happen again, Rye. Do you need to be plugged when you come into work?” It was a tease as much as it was a genuine question. “Are we there, sweetheart?”

 

Ryan sniffled and nodded, still bouncing to the tune of the other man’s grip.

 

“Whatever you need.”

 

“I need _more_ , Jack.”

 

Gavin had left his headphones off and he watched with hazy eyes as Ryan’s back bowed and Jack’s broad-palmed hands cupped his arched spine so he wouldn’t fall right out of the chair. But Ryan’s cock was still hard and it was the other Gent’s face that was flushed. Their pet was acting like that from being _filled_. Gavin wanted to palm himself a bit and maybe work up a slow burn of arousal to carry him into lunch but he decided to make himself useful. He went over to the toy box and picked a medium sized plug with a nice tapered end and a solid base that would sit snugly between Ryan’s generous cheeks. He walked over and placed it in Jack’s open palm.

 

Jack eased out his softening cock and slid the solid, medium shaped plug up inside the other man’s slack hole. Ryan sighed in bliss as the silicone filled him back out. It didn’t quite give him the stretch his sweet Gent had but the pressure flipped a trigger in his brain that told him he was being well taken care of. Hardly any cum had trickled out and he hummed in content before he draped himself over Jack’s body. The man hugged him close and let him play as a blanket while he soaked in his warmth.

 

“Thank you, Jack,” Ryan sighed happily into his neck, his own throat throbbing and his ass burning pleasantly from getting his first true fucking of the day. Jack peppered kisses over the man’s clean shaven jaw and up into his damp hair. Another sighed _thank you_ passed the man’s lips as he truly relaxed for the first time that morning. Jack enjoyed the gratitude for a few moments longer before he pressed his lips to his friend’s ear.

 

“Now get on your knees and clean me up.” Heat shot straight to Ryan’s still-needy cock. “Some of us have work to do.”

 

Ryan slid to the floor with a string of apologies and started lapping cum and his own need from Jack’s thighs and along his sack. His own hips humped the air but the thumb that tucked hard under his chin made him raise his head up. “Stop that or I’ll put a ring on you. Is that how you want to start off the day after you just got what you wanted - do you want me to _make_ you be good?”

 

Ryan was torn between begging off a cock ring and offering his dick for it. He wanted to be good and he knew he wasn’t supposed to cum unless he was ordered, but his boys made him feel so good. He was afraid he’d get off without permission and then be punished. Fucking hell - he wanted to be punished.

 

It was a struggle he battled with while he was under their care but the soft look in Jack’s eyes told him he could hold back a little bit longer.

 

~~~

 

They’d all gone out to lunch except for Michael (who claimed he wanted to work through it) and Ryan (who took all his meals in the office during his play days), but they could hear them from down the hall.

 

“Michael, hell…”

 

“You want me to slow down? Want me to take you like a little bitch?”

 

“No, no, Michael, please-”

 

“Then grab the God damn desk and quit your whining.”

 

Gavin rushed ahead and pressed his ear to the door, eyes all rounded out as he listened to Ryan’s little punched-out moans. Michael was known to fuck hard and every vicious thrust seemed to knock the wind out of their office pet. Geoff was the one to hip-check the Brit out of the way and open the door.

 

Ryan’s chair had long been kicked out of the way and the man stood where it once was. He’d been bent over at the waist and his hands were braced on either side of his keyboard, blonde locks hanging in front of his eyes as he hung his head just a little away from his monitors. His boxers were heaped carelessly onto the carpet and his shirt had been rucked up under his arms to show off his sweaty, nail-marked canvas of his back and the heave of his chest. Michael’s sharp teeth had left red rings around his swollen nipples and the marks matched the bruising indent of Jack’s teeth upon his throat. Michael had a nice grip on the dips where the man’s thighs met his hips and his fingers held on with bruising strength as he fucked into the pliant body. Every stab of his cock showed all the intensity that usually bubbled up in the Lad. Michael had set a relentless pace and his pants and underwear pooled around his ankles to show off the length of his pale leg. Thighs bunched and moved well under a fine dusting of hair, the strands growing thicker down across his calves. His freckles were nearly gone as his cheeks turned as red as his cock, beestung lips pulled back in a lustful snarl as he reveled in the wet clutch of Ryan’s ass.

 

The others filed in and got to their desks, Jack giving Michael a playful slap on the ass on the way over to his own. The Lad yelped at the sudden sting and Ryan huffed a laugh but it turned into a low moan as he started getting bounced hard onto the boy’s cock. A quiet flow of praise started spilling out of Ryan as his prostate got battered on each thrust inside.

 

“So good, Michael, so strong. You’re going to fill me up, right? I’ve been good for you, right?”

 

“Fuck yes you have,” Michael growled, one hand sliding up the man’s back to curl around his shoulder. The extra leverage allowed him to rut harder and he was starting to feel that familiar tingle through his groin. “Where do you want it?”

 

The smug question made Ryan flinch. “No, Michael…”

 

“Want me to pull out?” Michael huffed the tease, chasing his own pleasure. “I could stripe your ass if you want.”

 

Ryan’s breath picked up in panic. “Don’t.”

 

Michael’s smirk was positively wicked. “Maybe put you on your knees again and give you a real lunch.”

 

The man grit his teeth and canted up his hips to open himself up completely to the Lad. “I-If you want…”

 

Gavin was sitting backwards in his chair watching it all, arms folded under his chin and cheeks ruddy from the display. He wanted to go over there and offer to tag team with his boy but he chose to wait his own turn. He’d have at Ryan when he was really wet up like a girl.

 

“Tell me where,” Michael demanded.

 

An embarrassed whine left the pet.

 

“Do it or I’m going to stop,” Michael threatened, side-eyeing his boy across the room. “I’ll leave you here without a plug and I’ll finish in Gav’s tight ass. He’ll give me the answer I’m looking for.”

 

Gavin couldn’t choke down a needy sound and it invoked a similar sound of Ryan’s chest.

 

“So tell me, Haywood, where do you want it?”

 

The rumble in Michael’s words had the man showing throat. Ryan pushed his keyboard out of the way and lowered down to his elbows on the desk, presenting himself like a gift as he turned his reddened face so he could look at the Lad. “Inside me, Michael.”

 

The boy pursed his lips with an expectant look though his control was threading.

 

“I-I want you to cum inside me.”

 

“There’s our good boy.”

 

Ryan’s cries were unabashed as the boy started back up his brutal fucking. Each thrust rattled his desk but he didn’t care anymore because Michael’s cock was throbbing inside him with great promise. The Lad never disappointed, he always had a heavy load to give. Ryan let out a strained string of _please_ ’s and gratefully took the pounding.

 

Michael came with an exclaimed _fuck_ and buried himself to the hilt as he did. Geoff watched with a pleased grin. Michael’s sex face was the best - it started out in an angry scowl and furrowed brows but melted into soft eyes and a lax, wet mouth. When Michael occasionally took his slutty turn, Geoff was known to monopolize him. No one got to fuck the pale Lad half as much as their boss. Ryan and Gavin came in a close second, but only because the three were known to spend weekends together in a sweaty heap taking turns on each other’s asses. It was one of the few instances where Ryan had a surge of dominance and the boys often bragged about how they got to worship the cock they all usually kept bound up.

 

“Pretty boy,” Geoff shot off with a wink, the Lad shivering as the last spurt trickled inside their pet. “Pretty _boys_.”

 

“Michael,” Gavin cooed lovingly from his chair.

 

MIchael shot him a wink. “He’s ready for the next size up, Gav. Bring it to me.”

 

Gavin eagerly obeyed and nearly tripped over his long legs as he hurried to the trunk. He flipped open the lid and peered along their selection of plugs and decided on the powder blue one he himself had bought. He loved strangely colored toys and he thought it would beautifully match Ryan’s pale skin. He took it up and brought it over to the other Lad with a grin.

 

Michael threaded his fingers through golden brown hair and pulled his boy in for a slow kiss. Gavin squeaked at first but melted into it, passing over the plug before laying a hand on their pet’s thigh. The skin was damp with exertion and still twitching under his palm. He let Michael’s tongue slide over his own as he calmed Ryan with a few loving pets.

 

“Thanks, boy.”

 

“Anytime, boy.”

 

For as roughly as he liked to treat Ryan, Michael’s fingers were careful as he fit wide head of the plug inside as he pulled out his own cock. He didn’t let more than a drop or two fall before he filled his friend’s needy hole back out. Ryan had started to whine but it wound out into a pleased sigh as he felt the unyielding press of the toy. It was bigger than the one Jack had put in him earlier and he squeezed down around it. The rounded end was so close to his prostate, he wasn’t sure how he was going to keep from riding it when he got back in his chair to try and do some work.

 

Gavin dropped to his knees beside Michael and his tongue darted out to trace tickling trails up Ryan’s thighs to catch his boy’s escaped cum. Michael watched intently as the Brit’s pink tongue darted out and lapped up the drops into his own mouth. Ryan dropped his head down between his arms so he could watch and the two shared a smile. Michael’s cum mixed with the Gent’s sweat was salty on his taste buds and he drank it up eagerly.

 

“Fucking eager sluts,” Michael murmured as he looked between them with a warm gaze.

 

~~~

 

Ryan was out on rounds through the office and the AH office was quiet. When this pet play had first started, either Jack or Geoff would go out with Ryan to make sure no one did anything he didn’t want. Michael didn’t like to watch anyone but his close friends getting it on and every time someone shoved their cock in Ryan’s ass or guided his generous mouth between their thighs he got all antsy. He’d learned a long time ago not to be jealous but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to step in and show everyone just _how_ to fuck their pet.

 

It was Ray who was twitchy today. He kept glancing at the door and fiddling with the things on his desk. He’d been fine for a while but in a moment of silence in his headphones he had heard Ryan crying out in delight not twenty feet from the office. It had sounded like Miles giving it to him but he wasn’t sure. In all honesty, he didn’t _want_ to know.

 

They’d all agreed to a certain list of rules when they agreed to this, all centering on Ryan’s needs and desires. No condoms, always plug him back up, no permanent marks. Ray had only ever fooled around with Ryan and Michael before the agreement and through the blonde Gent they’d all blended into some kind of mass relationship. Eventually Gavin had piped up about wanting to be a pet, but Geoff had put his foot down about the Brit leaving the office. Ryan could go wherever he wanted to get used, but Gavin didn't leave the office. When Michael took his days, he barely managed to leave Geoff’s desk.

 

Ray was hoping that when he got a chance to speak up, Ryan mainly held his leash. But that was a selfish thought and he knew it wasn’t fair to want the Gent to stay with them in the office when he was so obviously enjoying himself.

 

His headphones were yanked off and he frowned as two pale, tattooed arms draped around his shoulders. “Dude, look at you. You’re all cute and pouty.”

 

  
“Shut up.”

 

Michael pressed a wet kiss to his friend’s cheek before he nipped his ear playfully. “Ray and Ryan, kissing in a tree...f-u-c-k-i-n-g…”

 

  
Ray crinkled his nose. “Michael-”

 

“You can’t lie to me,” Michael needled, voice lowering as he nuzzled the boy’s dark hair. “You fucking love him. You wanna’ marry him. You want to have his adopted babies.”

 

The younger Lad’s ears burned.

 

“Ray’s got the big, gay love for Ryan!” Michael declared. Jack and Geoff gave twin, distracted cheers of congratulations and Gavin made some suggestive hand gestures. While Ray cursed at the ginger Lad and batted him away, Michael just laughed. “Shut up, dude, you know I’m right.”

 

“You’re a fuck,” Ray replied lamely.

 

When Ryan returned later with a cheap dog collar around his neck and a new vibrating plug still whirring away inside him, Ray perked up. He frowned at first at all the new scratch marks and the bite marks all over those muscled thighs that he knew came from Lindsay because she had an unhealthy obsession with them. Someone had probably been filling Ryan’s begging mouth while she’d been doing it. He had more than sweat in his hair and he had a pleasant haziness to his eyes. He practically floated back into the office. Once he was used to it, Ray put on a smile. He was going to go up and offer to get him some water or a warm towel before stripping their pet of those foreign toys. Ryan lost his shirt along the way and he wanted to cloth him up again.

 

Michael beat him to it, large plug already in hand. “Bend over.”

 

Ryan whined, a little beyond words. Michael grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and bent the Gent over the couch. Ryan _oofed_ as his stomach hit the arm and his fingers clawed at the cushion as his feet were kicked apart. A finger hooked in the thick band of his boxers and it was tugged down the swell of his ass to hug at the top of his thighs. The plug was yanked out and he yelped.

 

“Poor baby needs his pacifier,” Michael cooed, more loving than teasing as he slid the thicker, purple plug right back up inside the soaked hole. There were at least three loads of spunk trying to leak out of him but the plug was fat enough to keep it up inside where it belonged. “Feel better now?”

 

Ryan bore down on the hefty intrusion and nodded. He jumped when he got a sharp pinch on the cheek.

 

“Then what do we say? Use those words you love so much. Let me hear that voice the fans go crazy over.”

 

Ryan cleared his throat. “Th-Thank you, Michael.”

 

“That’s our good boy.” Michael curled his fingers in the cheap collar and yanked him up. Ryan wheezed but he went willingly, bowing back to press against the Lad’s chest. “Now get this shit off your neck and throw it away.”

 

Ryan’s fingers were clumsy on the buckle but he managed to yank it off and toss it in the bin. Michael made a happy, rough sound and dragged the Gent back into his body. He brushed his lips against Ryan’s but didn’t give him the kiss he silently begged for. “You think I’m going to kiss you with all that jizz in your mouth? How many?”

 

“Seven,” Ryan answered obediently.

 

“You good little cocksucker,” Michael praised as his thumb rubbed along the raw mark the dog collar had left. “Do you know who missed you while you were gone?”

 

Ryan’s brows drew together. It was hard to have full, complete thoughts in this mindset and he struggled to think past the next dose of cum.

 

“Ray missed you,” Michael grinned. “He was looking for you the whole time, listening to the office use you like the good little fuckhole you are. He was just waiting for you, thinkin’ about you...he wanted you all to himself.”

 

Ryan’s breath noticeably hitched and a darker bloom of color came over his cheeks. He looked over at the youngest Lad and caught him staring. Michael snickered at the way Ray quickly turned around in his chair and pretended to mess around with something on his screen but his attention was obvious.

 

  
“ Look at him playing all cute for you,” Michael baited as he started urging the Gent forward. “Did you like having that ugly shit on your throat? Why don’t you go get one of the nice collars out of the trunk and ask him _real_ nice to put it on you?”

 

Ryan nodded eagerly and got a playful pat on the ass to get him going. He went over to the trunk and flipped open the lid and found the best leather collar they had in there. It was almost slim and he knew it had a simple aesthetic that Ray liked. He flashed a bold look at the Hispanic Lad and raised a brow, pointedly picking up a clear cock sleeve. It was all silky smooth and he knew it felt like the tightest, wettest hole with a little drizzle of lube. Ryan prided himself on knowing what all his “masters” favored out of him and Ray was a voyeur but only with a certain number of people, and only if those people were part of their small crew.

 

Ray stared at him all big-eyed like a frightened doe but his expression melted into a knowing smirk. That stare gained some real heat and it sent a shudder through the Gent. He snagged a tube of slick and hurried over. Ray held up a hand and the man stopped, shifting his weight nervously like an attention-hungry pup.

 

Ray turned around in his chair to face his monitors, scooting back until there was suitable space between him and the desk. He pointed at the floor between his legs. “Here. Strip.”

 

Ryan moved with grace under orders. He shed his boxers and left them behind, slowly easing himself into the space that was meant for him. A smile curled his lips when Ray gasped at the sight of the dark green cockring snug around his flushed length. He didn’t dare reach for the deep red resting pillow that was meant just for him. He hadn’t been told. Instead he set the sleeve and tube beside his leg, leaving them ignored until they started this properly.

 

“Hand it over, Rye.”

 

Ryan presented the collar and the Lad took it up before tapping the man on the head. Ryan ducked his head willingly and offered his nape. His shoulders slumped as Ray muttered _good boy_ and laid the collar around his neck, thumbs working the buckle. Ray was getting better at this with each session, his touches becoming more sure and his tone hardly ever faltering. Geoff had taken Michael under his wing to teach him his style of handling a pet, and to a degree he had done the same with Ray. But it was Jack who was polishing up those rough edges and showing him softer mannerisms that never failed to send Ryan further into his own head.

 

Geoff had given the youngest Lad a fine tool kit but Jack had helped him develop a fine execution that would only get better with age.

 

Ray’s gasp was a little shaky but Ryan found it endearing. “Are you going to show off for me?

 

The man nodded. A flash of _something_ in the Lad’s eyes made his cock twitch. That drew attention. “How many times have you been allowed to come today, Rye?”

 

“Kara let me,” Ryan admitted shamefully, eyes on the carpet. “B-But only if I licked it back up. She...she watched me.”

 

“How could she not?” Ray smirked. “Is that our ring or is Michael slacking on inspection?”

 

“It’s ours, I promise.”

 

“I believe you,” he hushed. “Take that ring off _carefully_. You’re going to show me how well you can make yourself get off. If I like what I see, I won’t make you lick it off the floor.”

 

Ryan chewed hard on his lower lip. “If...if I’m good enough, can I suck you off?”

 

Ray leaned back in his chair, adjusting the growing bulge in his shorts. “Only if you’re _really_ good. Let me see it.”

 

Ray didn’t mind sloppy seconds, or thirds, or sixths - he loved fucking into Ryan when he was half out of it and soaked his cock like a proper pet. But Ray never took him after he’d gone through the office rounds. He loved his friends in the office but when he eventually took his turn he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go much further outside the office than Burnie and Joel. They were an on-and-off couple and he loved hanging out with them. He sometimes daydreamed about what it would be like to be spit-roasted by them across his boss’s desk but the thought of being used by anyone who walked by...it scared him. Ryan was stronger than him, stronger than any of them, and he admired that.

 

That was exactly why Ray only helped the Gent clean up after his rounds instead of fucking the cum of the others out like Geoff and Michael liked to do. That, and he could get Ryan to perform for him. He didn’t want to get any more possessive than he already was, he wasn’t going to ruin his friend’s fun.

 

The other Gents were hip-deep in editing, headphones sealed tight over their ears. As Ryan slicked his newly free cock, Gavin started kicking up curious noises from his corner. Michael shushed him and beckoned him over. The Brit’s eyes were all over Ryan so obediently spread-thighed at Ray’s feet and he almost tripped on the few feet over to his best friend’s desk. Michael pulled him into his lap and let him curl his long body up as best and as comfortably as he could. Once he was sure Gavin was settled and paying more attention to the hand in his hair than the show just a desk and a half over, Michael clicked for his video to render and plugged his dual jack into the computer. He put a set of headphones over Gavin’s ears and another over his own and started clicking through his YouTube playlist

 

The guys were going to let Ray have his little claim of Ryan after the young Lad had been so visibly upset the past two hours. It was common courtesy to let them reconnect and no one could deny how hot it was to see Ray slipping into a more dominant role with Ryan at his feet so deep in the mindset. The illusion of privacy was enough though.

 

Ryan had eased his cock into the clear sleeve and made sure to keep his fingers spread enough to give the Lad a view of his flesh through the toy. It fit well around his dick and slid easily enough. He worked himself slow. He’d gloriously denied a release this morning and the release he’d been allowed at Kara’s feet under his blazing gaze hadn’t been enough. She couldn’t give him the cum he craved even if she’d gifted him that vibrating plug. It hadn’t been enough. He eyed the Lad’s clothed cock and started pulling out his best porn star moans, hips rocking into his own touch. He thrust out his chest to show off all the pretty marks he’d been given that day, head falling back occasionally to expose his throat. He knew the Lad’s loved his thickness and he wanted to be the prettiest picture he could.

 

Ray’s hand shot out quick as anything and snagged his jaw, forcing his head back down until their eyes met. The boy didn’t look amused. “Are you trying to pull a fast one on me, Rye?”

 

Ryan whimpered and his stomach bottomed out. “N-No…”

 

“None of that fake shit you put on to get the guys to fuck you harder. Give me a _real_ show or I’ll stuff the biggest toy in you and make you spend the rest of the day warming my cock.”

 

Ryan shook his head, eyes rounding out. “I’ll be better.”

 

“Don’t be better, pet,” Ray rumbled, and the Gent leaked inside the sleeve. “Be genuine. Or we’ll break out the riding crop or the cuffs.”

 

It wasn’t quite an empty threat. They had those things in the trunk at the bottom near the cock cages. Geoff was the one who used those more serious toys and delivered punishments, and lately he’d been leading Michael into getting more familiar with them. But Ray was more than welcome to try under their boss’s supervision and if Ryan didn’t give him what he wanted then he was damn ready to ask to be shown how to properly tan the pet’s hide.

 

Ryan’s little display became much more enjoyable. He upped the pace to where his moans turned low and real, lashes at half-mast and lips quirked as he wrung pleasure out of his cock with the held of the slick sleeve. A flurry of images passed behind his glazed eyes. He thought of the Lads - Michael’s bouncing, plush ass and Gavin’s high-pitched cries and the way Ray always hid his face when he came. Jack’s thick thighs and his clean scent, his heavy palms, the rasp of his beard against his chest. And _Geoff_ \- the razor smirk his boss would shoot at him before he’d bend over to show off full, pale cheeks and all his tattoos. The way Geoff would order him around with that lazy drawl and how well the older man’s cock fit down his throat.

 

That piercing against his tongue, clicking against his teeth, brushing against his rim...

 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Ryan panted as liquid heat built up in his belly. The sleeve was snug and when he tightened his fist it was almost like getting sucked off. His rhythm picked up and he raised his eyes to the Lad’s flushed face. Ray was watching intently, the fly of his shorts open and his fingers deep in the flap of his boxers to fondle his own cock. “Ray, please, can...can I? Let me come for you. It’s what you want, right?”

 

“I like you desperate,” Ray admitted. After letting the Gent whine from his own hand for a minute more, he nodded. “Go on. You can spill now.”

 

The words hit Ryan straight in the gut and he made a sound much like it. His eyes got wide and caught him by surprise. He spurt hot and thick inside and out of the sleeve, creaming his fingers and catching in the fine blonde hair on his stomach. He had hardly worked himself through it before he was soaked in the bliss of afterglow. Already so immersed in his role, in this scene, Ryan mentally tripped headfirst even deeper. He was usually much better at keeping a tight fist on how far he fell but Ray’s sudden dominance had him slipping.

 

Ryan choked on a breath before his body went lax, vision soft around the edges as slumped forward into Ray’s lap. He pawed at the Lad’s thighs and fit a fold of his shorts between his teeth just for the feeling of something in his mouth. He wanted Ray’s fingers or his cock but he’d settle for fabric to get the itchy feeling out of his teeth. Ray pet through his hair and he laid himself over the boy as much as he could on his knees. He was stroked all over his shoulders and neck and it felt amazing but there was just a ounce of hesitation there.

 

“Geoff?” he heard Ray call, voice soft like he didn’t want to disturb him. After a few moments a heavy hand laid along Ryan’s nape and a full body tremor worked through him. “I think something’s wrong.”

 

“He’s just ready for a nap,” Geoff soothed as he massaged his thumb into the node just behind the man’s ear. “Why don’t you help him clean up and get him over to the couch?”

 

Ray kept massaging his fingers along Ryan’s scalp as he opened one of his upper drawers and pulled out a packet of wet wipes that Jack bought for them all in bulk. He got down on the floor and eased the blonde’s softening cock out of the clear sleeve. He urged Ryan to lay his head on his shoulder as he cleaned the limp flesh and wiped all the sticky lube away. Geoff whispered a worry about chaffing and Ray had Ryan raise up just enough for him to get his hand back to clean the lube and stray smears of cum from around the older man’s hole.

 

Ryan mouthed at his throat and his entire body screamed submission.

 

“There you go, Rye, you’re just fine,” Ray whispered in his ear before he tossed the wipe away. He watched Geoff lay a sheet down on the couch and then get out Ryan’s special blanket. It was the softest Jack could fine and it was only for petplay and got dry cleaned once a week. It was a simple tan but a bamboo blend that was better than silk against the skin. It was a solid rule that when Ryan was wrapped up in the blanket he was off limits. It was like a safeword when Ryan was too deep in the game to break the surface.   

 

When Geoff gestured him over, Ray put an arm around the sleepy Gent’s waist and had him get back into his boxers before leading him over to the couch. Ryan whined as he started to slide out of the Lad’s arms but he got a gentle kiss that had him slumping into the cushions. Ray laid him out and Geoff draped the blanket over him.

 

“That’s our Rye.” Geoff smiled as his friend almost immediately started to drift off. “You did so well with him, Ray.”

 

The Lad perked up. “Really?”

 

  
“Damn perfect,” Geoff promised as he squeezed the boy’s shoulder. “Go get a Cliff bar and a bottle of water for him.”

 

  
Ray found the snack in Geoff’s desk and got a mini water out of their small fridge. He set them both beside the couch in arm’s reach. After they took turns kissing Ryan’s damp forehead, they each went back to their desks and booted up their own work. They had deadlines to meet and on play days they all as a group split up Ryan’s work so they could all enjoy themselves stress free.

 

About ten minutes later, Ryan sighed sweetly and blindly reached for his snack. There was a crinkle and a soft _crack_ of the water seal being broken. A couple of them glanced over and there was a round of pleased smiles as Ryan quietly ate the meal bar and greedily gulped down the drink. A few minutes later there was just empty packaging and a sleeping Gent.

 

~~~

 

About an hour later, Ryan woke up long enough to fold up his soft blanket and putting it on the back of the couch. He laid back and let himself doze, willing but tired. He buried his face into the pillow and occasionally opened his eyes but he knew it was important to get as much rest as possible between the intense fucking and the lack of real meals. Geoff never let him go hungry but he burned off much more than he took in.  

 

The moment Gavin saw that the blanket had been removed, he took the soft permission and jumped up from his desk. Jack chuckled behind his hand at the Brit’s eagerness. Gavin crawled up on the couch and over the Gent’s prone form. He nipped and kissed at Ryan’s thighs, the small of his back, and all up his spine. Goosebumps prickled up wherever he touched and he knew his touch was more than welcome. He suckled a dark mark on the graceful wing of Ryan’s shoulder blade. The man shifted and sighed into it, accepting the mark with a half smile. Gavin snatched up one of the many pillows that they had scattered around the couch and whispered for his friend to move up. Ryan got up on his knees long enough for the pillow to be squeezed under his belly. He hummed gratefully as he settled back down, cheek to the cushion and ass raised just perfectly now.

 

“Gavin,” Ryan murmured as the Brit settled above him and started to slowly grind into his ass. Gavin’s hips moved in slow circles against the plump cheeks and it was more a tease than anything. Ryan started to pant lightly and scratch at the couch, dick plumping up between the soft friction of his belly and the graze of the sheet. They moved together so slowly with old intimacy of long time lovers. Though they usually had Michael (or, more recently, Ray), the two of them had been sleeping together for almost a year and there was a lot of tenderness in their motions.

 

Ryan wiggled restlessly and curled his thumb in the band of the boxers, tugging them down over his rosy cheeks until the other got the point. Gavin sat up long enough to shed the underwear properly before he rutted his hips into the plush ass.

 

“Can I, Rye? Pretty please?” Gavin begged with his accent in full tilt just to see the Gent’s golden lashes flutter. “You’re so lovely all laid out like this. Let me take out the plug and give you another load, love. Let me help you fill up. I know you’re panting for another load. I can shag you up.”

Ryan nodded eagerly and spread his legs. “I can make it good for you, Gav.”

 

“Hush, love, no need to try and convince me,” Gavin purred as he got up on his knees and unbuckled his belt. He shoved down his pants and boxers to wrap a dry hand around his dick and pumped. His foreskin was starting to pull around the pink head and it was shiny, vulnerable. Once he was at full mast he took the end of the large plug and spun it slowly, inching it out. Ryan’s rim clung to the fattest curve of the plug but once he eased past it the opening gaped. It was just the width of two fingers but it was enticing. The muscle twitched and there was a well of cum, slick rising and tickling at the rim. Gavin tapped his thumb against the hole to make it flex, a few trickles of seed sliding down his cleft. He fingered up the rivulets and pressed them back inside the soaked sheath. It was so hot inside and it still tried to cling to him. The cum of almost a dozen others squished around his finger and he loved it.

 

“You’re all ripe like an eager lass,” Gavin praised. There was a mischievous flash in the Lad’s eyes and he grabbed a fistful of golden hair, yanking the man’s head to the side to get his lips right on his ear. Ryan whined but went quiet when he was hushed. The Brit’s fingers curled inside him and brushed against his swollen gland. There was a wet, sucking sound as he prodded around inside to get the Gent to squirm. “What a lovely little honeypot. No one can resist you, can they?”

 

“You can’t,” Ryan husked, tucking his forearm under his head and spreading his thighs to brace his knees just enough. “Gonna’ finger me all day, you little twink or are you gonna’ give me what I need?”

 

“Greedy slag,” Gavin grunted with fond exasperation.

 

Ryan let out a long, high sigh of satisfaction as the Lad’s cock slipped right up inside him without a problem. Gavin wasn’t the thickest but he was nice and long, easy to take even without almost a full day of petplay opening him up. He was the best before-bed fuck, curled up back to chest and easing up inside him with all the lovely coos of a dove. Ryan’s own little nightcap..

 

Gavin always made the happiest hum when he bottomed out. It was the kind of sound one made when they were slipping into a warm bath or having their first sip of coffee in the morning. He laid along Ryan’s larger form and slotted their hips together, one hand braced on the couch and the other lacing with Ryan’s own and pressing it into the sheet. Their fingers squeezed and Gavin started to slowly rock inside him, the fleshy head of his cock dragging through slick and along grasping muscle.

 

Ryan openly moaned as the Brit slowly rubbed all through the mess he’d become. He opened his eyes, wanting to turn his head for a kiss, but he found himself mesmerized by the pair of blue eyes across the room that were crackling with lust. Geoff was leaning back in his chair, legs spread to accommodate the growing bulge in his jeans. He looked positively slothful. Ryan purposefully wet his lips and opened his mouth in invitation. Get spit-roasted by Plan G sounded like an amazing idea to his fuzzy brain and his tongue was longing to play with the barbell at the end of his fellow Gent’s cock.

 

“Geoff?”

 

It came out as a weak croak. Between sucking Jack off this morning and screaming for Michael and the rounds he’d taken with the office, he’d lost his voice. His trysts were evident in the sloppy, wet sound that came with every thrust. Gavin was pouring filth into his ears the whole time - talking about getting him a ribbon collar and some stockings, make him up into a real pet, even something about getting him some ruby lipstick so he could mark their cocks properly while he was drinking from them like a “thirsty tart”.

 

“Enjoy yourself,” Geoff dismissed, still watching him carefully.

 

And Ryan did.

 

~~~

 

Ryan loved being full almost as much as the guys loved keeping him full. He was always stretched and lubed so anyone could slide right in, use him, and plug him back up. Throughout the day, from the AH room to the office and back to his boys, he became progressively fuller. He got more doe-eyed and pliant until he was stuffed to the brim. On the full play days, Ryan went home with one of the Gents to get cleaned up, fed properly, and put to bed for nine or more hours of sleep (especially when Ryan wanted to play again the next day).

 

Tonight it was Geoff’s turn and he loaded Ryan in the back of the car with Gavin and told the rest of the guys to come over for dinner. The whole way home, Gavin kept nuzzling the older man and raining kisses over his cheeks. His fingers slipped under the clothes that Geoff had ordered the other Gent to put back on before they went outside.

 

Geoff glanced in the rearview mirror to see the blissful look on both their faces. “You’re going to spoil him, knock it off.”

 

Gavin pouted but didn’t release him. Instead he buried his face in his hair and breathed in the masculine scent of musk and old sweat. The defiance was rewarded. When they got home, Geoff ordered them to wind down on the couch while they waited for the others (but only after putting a sheet down and making Ryan strip down to nothing but his plug.) The older man got out the bowl of marinating steaks and a bundle of the white asparagus that he knew Jack loved and a bag of potatoes.

 

Enlisting Jack’s help when he arrived, the two Gent’s got a hearty dinner together. While the meat rested and the mashed potatoes cooled, they went back to the living room to find the boys all cuddled around their pet to stroke his hair and press on the plug so he would moan for them. Geoff clicked his tongue and the Lads scattered despite the wanting hands that clawed after them.

 

“You know what time it is,” Geoff stated.

 

Ryan shook his head and bit his lip, the trip home finally taking him beyond words.

 

“Bend over the couch.” Geoff accepted the medical grade disposable gloves Michael had pulled out of the large box they had of them. “Legs spread. Don’t make me spread them for you.”

 

  
Ryan got down on his knees, carpet biting at his skin. He bent over the couch and presented his plugged hole, both Ray and Gavin reaching over the back of the couch to take his hands. He kneaded at their soft fingers and took comfort from it. This was a strange part of the ritual. He loved it and hated it at the same time. His cock was still ringed and he didn’t expect release. He’d softened but there was still a needy plumpness there. A towel was laid between his legs and Jack kissed his shoulder, beard tickling.

 

“Are you going to make me do all the work?”

 

Ryan shook his head and reached back to spread his cheeks to expose himself even more.

 

 _Snap._ “ Good boy.” _Snap._

 

Two of Geoff’s blunt, covered fingers slid up inside of him and scraped mercilessly along his raw walls. Thick globs were raked out and wiped along his thighs and cheeks, the filth massaged into the skin. He hated the impersonal latex and the cleaning but he wanted the attention, the damnation and salvation of being cleaned out so he could be filled again.

 

“Put it back,” Ryan begged, voice hardly a rough whisper.

 

“You’re so full,” Geoff hushed. “You know have to get empty and clean to be filled again.”

 

Ryan moaned pathetically and pulled himself wider, moving his hips up to try and get the man to give him more.

 

“Perfect boy,” Geoff muttered at the display. If he hadn’t had Ryan twice today he would’ve gotten hard at the sight of that shining, puffy rim. He heard a whine but it was coming from Gavin. Michael was rubbing the boy’s back to try and calm him down. Geoff gave a nod and the group surrounded the couch, hands reaching out to pet through Ryan’s hair and down his back.

 

Michael was cupped Ryan’s chin and raised his head up. He slipped two pale digits between the older man’s lips and let him happily suckle on them. The Lad kept his nails neat and short for times like this because Ryan’s tongue was all over them, tracing the whorls of his fingerprints sliding in between them. The skin to skin contact grounded him so much and soon Ryan was pure puddy under their hands to allow his hole to be cleaned as much as it could.

 

Once all the spunk was either streaked across his skin or wiped away on the towel, Geoff snapped the gloves off. Ryan’s hands dropped from his cheeks and he slumped bonelessly on the couch.

 

“Geoff,” Gavin chirped once the man started standing up. “Let me wash him up.”

 

Geoff smiled fondly. Along with the rules of no condoms and keeping Ryan plugged after coming inside, there was an unspoken procedure with the shower. Whoever planned to take the next round as office pet helped the current pet out at the end of the day when they could. That meant getting in the shower and granting them a long-denied release, soaping them up, and putting them to bed. Jack usually went home afterward, but Michael and Gavin liked to stay with the current pet through the night to offer physical comfort to make sure there wasn’t a subdrop.

 

“Okay, Gav. But only if you get him a meal shake. I’ll put a plate aside for you.”

 

~~~

 

Geoff laid a plate at each seat, even pulling out Ray’s chair in a guise to steal a deep kiss as a reward for being so good with Ryan. He put out the huge bowl of mashed potatoes with bacon bits, the veggies, and finally the platter of steaks. Michael’s stomach audibly growled and he blushed. After Geoff purposefully made Gavin a mounting plate and stuffed it in the oven, they all sat down and piled their plates with food.

 

“Ryan needs to take a break soon,” Geoff announced. “He’s been recovering well during the nights and the weekend was good but do you guys realize we’ve been playing for two weeks now?”

 

Jack frowned around a bite of steak, mind whirring on the calendar. "That long? And he wants to go again tomorrow."

 

“Yeah. For the next two days I want to keep him in the office exclusively.”

 

Ray shrugged. “He seems fine to me. I mean, it’s his choice.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Michael barked sharply. “He trusts us to know when to stop. I’ve been under and let me fucking tell you, you can’t spell your own name let alone remember your safe word. If Geoff says he needs to slow down or stop, then he fucking does.”

 

Ray slumped in his seat and twirled his fork on the plate dejectedly.

 

Geoff smiled proudly at his boys. This whole long scene wasn’t just about having Ryan and loving him like the man needed, but it was also about teaching the Lads how to properly take care of a sub. Michael was flourishing faster than the other Lads and he would become a great switch soon enough. Ray was getting there and Gavin seemed happier to be a sub forever than to be versatile.

 

“Should we stop now?” Ray asked meekly.

 

“No, kid, we should be fine until at least the end of tomorrow. I’ll keep an eye on him but keep him in our office and don’t treat him any differently.”

 

~~~

 

The bathroom was packed with heavy curls of steam. Geoff had a nice, big shower and it was easy to fit two grown men (or three Lads). Ryan had grown as lax as a giant house cat under the steady pressure of the water. His moans had a different timber to them now. He dipped his head and let the water roll blazing hot over his shoulders and down his chest. He was alone for a precious minute or two to get used to it but then Gavin stripped down to nothing and jumped in.

 

He grabbed the strawberry bodywash that they all kept in their house just for Ryan and poured a generous pile in his palm, rubbing his hands together before gliding them all over the body they all loved so much. Ryan hummed and sighed and pushed into his hands. Gavin hid his frown as his fingers traced spots that used to be soft. Two week of petplay from seven AM until five or six in the evening had trimmed him down.

 

A blanket of warm strawberries filled the shower stall and Ryan had a dreamy smile on his face. Gavin got the shampoo and started working it through the man’s blonde hair, the subtle scent of savory honey wafting into the fruity smell. Ryan murmured his name and tilted his head back so the boy could reach everything. Gavin gushed happily about how pretty Ryan was, how gorgeous and good he was, how perfect.

 

Once he was clean, Ryan was propped up against the wall with a kiss. “Stay still for me.”?

 

Ryan tried to say the boy’s name but his throat was useless, packed with fragrant steam and weary from a day of screaming out his pleasure. Gavin grabbed the unscented bar of soap off the dish and slid to his knees. He lathered up his fingers and shot a wink up at the older man before he started stroking over his half-hard cock. The binding ring had been left with his boxers thank to the Brit’s careful fingers and now those digits were working the wet flesh with intent. The soap made everything slick and Gavin cleaned everything from the flushed tip of his cock to the sensitive spot behind the man’s balls, mouth following once the water had washed the suds away.

 

Ryan let the wall take his weight and he dropped his chin to his chest so he could watch the Lad’s candy pink tongue lap hungrily over his straining length. He wouldn’t last long with how long he’d been denied but the kitten licks warmed his heart as well as his limbido. Two slim fingers eased up to his swollen rim and the soap almost stung from his bruised he was up inside. But Gavin was gentle and his mouth was a good distraction.

 

Then Gavin leaned forward and his eyes popped open, muscles bunching under his skin.

 

“Hush,” Gavin soothed as he grabbed the small little water nozzle off the side of the shelf. It was something they used to unstuff the poor noses of babies, but Ray had surprisingly been the one who found out another use. He'd done a lot of online research about other people who indulged in a “stuffing/breeding” kink. Flushing out all the cum with an enema would only dry out the colon but a little flush of lukewarm water in a tiny increment, like a bulb the size of the palm, would help clean up without causing too much discomfort. “It just takes a second, love. We just have to make sure, okay? Get you as clean as we can. You know how gentle I am, Rye-bread. You know I won't hurt you.”

 

Ryan bit the side of his lip before he nodded.

  
~~~

  
The others left all together until it was just Geoff left, though Michael stayed around long enough to steal some small kisses and help clean up. But once he was alone, Geoff went out in search of his two charges (one for the night, the other in semi-permanence.) The converted garage out back was bright and he cut across the yard to it. The door was unlocked and he went inside.

 

The TV was on and only one of the lamps was on. Ryan was only in a pair of basketball shorts and stretched out upon the soft bed, half asleep on the Brit's chest. Gavin was cooing softly and had his arms wrapped around the Gent, legs bracketing the man's bigger body. Ryan looked so gentle against the boy with a straw tucked between his lips and sucking slowly, shiny now with a glaze of chapstick. His eyes were almost completely closed but there was a sliver of blue peeking out from his lashes. While Ryan slowly drank from the open meal shake Gavin held for him, the Brit kissed his blonde hair and rubbed his cheek against it.

 

Gavin smiled at Geoff when he caught him looking. “Can he stay in here with me tonight?”

 

Ryan didn't seem to know much more than the sweetness of his dinner but he did press harder into the Lad's chest.

 

“I don't see why not,” Geoff sighed. “Did you clean him out properly?”

 

Gavin nodded and nuzzled his flushed cheeks into the man's head.

 

“Do you have another one of those for him?”

 

Gavin's other hand dipped down on the other side of him and he pulled out another meal shake, this one french vanilla.

 

“Alright,” Geoff conceded. “Car leaves at seven, assholes. Don't stay up too late.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **This is my special ticket to hell.**  
  
**I don't say this often, but anyone is welcome to give this AU a shot. Like, write cumdump!Michael or Gavin or Ray or Geoff or Jack or _Josh._ It's fun. Tiring and all-consuming, but hella fun. **

**Any sequels or continuations have been, uh, cancelled. Sorry**

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fill Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180893) by [Emily_the_Almighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty)




End file.
